Dark Light
by Marii-Se
Summary: El día de mi boda sera un día que jamas olvidare...entren bajo su propio riesgo 2795


**KHR no es mi es de Amano.**

**No me maten por lo que escribi T.T

* * *

**

"_Si hubiera podido elegir un día para casarme….sería este"_

La brisa que entraba por la puerta de la iglesia invadía todo el lugar y refrescaba el ambiente. El sol se colaba por los vitrales de las ventanas, cambiando de color y dando una sensación de fantasía. Un sueño. Uno hecho realidad.

Me sentía feliz y aterrado la vez. Trataba de calmarme mirando hacia todas partes, consiguiéndome con la mirada de felicidad de mis padres, amigos y conocidos, desde que me convertí en jefe de una familia mafiosa conseguí muchos aliados y buenos amigos, claro también estaba la familia de ella.

Los nervios no me dejan en paz y empiezo como a preguntar la hora, si ya es tarde, si el tráfico era demasiado, ¿llegarías tiempo? Todo un montón de interrogantes estúpidas que mis padrinos, Gokudera y Yamamoto, me respondían siempre con la misma frase "Ya llegara".

Dos palabras, dos simples palabras que resumen el lapso que tardaras en hacer tu entrada. Una que habíamos estado planeando desde ya casi dos meses, bueno tuvimos que soportar las ideas de mi mamá, Bianchi y Haru pero al menos logramos superar esa prueba, supongo que después de esto tendremos más obstáculos en nuestro camino juntos.

Me sobresalto por el sonido de la marcha nupcial. Todos, incluyéndome, volteamos nuestra mira hacia la entrada, en ese portal blanquecino se empiezan a notar unas machas deformes, que conforme se acercan tu silueta y la de tu acompañante, tu hermano, se rebelan. Luego salen y lo colores, sombras y luces se acomodan a tu alrededor.

Estas hermosa.

Sonrió sin darme cuenta, hasta creo que me sonroje un poco. La vida me hizo más fuerte y más duro, pero creo que tú eres la única que logra sacar ese lado débil de mí.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y nos sonreímos mutuamente. También estas nerviosa, lo veo en tus ojos. Sigues caminado dando vistazos a tus invitados en señal de saludo y respeto, pero cuando llegas solo soy yo tu centro de atención. Ryohei me entrega tu mando y me hace una señal de aceptación con la cabeza, está seguro que puede confiar en mí, se lo he demostrado muchas veces. Agarras fuerte mi mano y luego ambos volteamos hacia donde está el cura.

-Queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para consolidar la unió….- y comienza todo.

Estoy a un paso de unir mi vida eternamente contigo, estoy seguro, no podría pensar en otra persona con quien hacer esto. Desde hace mucho tiempo estoy seguro.

Mi mano tiembla mientras te pongo el anillo, todo lo contrario a ti, que luego lo colocas en mi con mucha seguridad. Te ríes y eso calma mi alma, definitivamente eres tú la elegida.

La ceremonia sigue y toda esta atmosfera es simplemente relajante. Mis amigos, mi familia, mis aliados, y el amor de mi vida, todos reunidos en un lugar sagrado, casi parece que no solo estoy formando lazos contigo, sino afianzando los que ya tengo con los demás. Es tan hermoso, todas las preocupaciones quedan de lado, los conflictos entre familias, las amenazas de los enemigos, el papeleo de mi escritorio, todo pasa a segundo plazo. Tú eres mi universo ahora…y para siempre.

-Bien si alguien en la sala tiene algún motivo por el cual estas dos persona no puedan casarse que hable hoy o calle para siempre…- se hace una pausa. Nos volteamos a ver al público. Me muerdo el labio inconscientemente.

_Un motivo. _

Haru. No, ella ya renuncio a mí, fue doloroso pero lo acepto, ahora con Gokudera-kun con quien ella rehace su vida

Ryohei. Tampoco, acepto el hecho de que su hermanita es una mujer-mucho más responsable que él-y la dejo ir.

Reborn. Una jugarreta de él sería bastante desagradable, el es maduro a pesar de todo, no lo haría.

-Bien continuemos- un suspiro de alivio que hace que me mires con un deje de confusión, pero te hago una seña de que no tiene importancia. Claro ya no importa, solo tú importas, tú, tú….

BAM

Escucho claramente el disparo, oigo los gritos de sorpresa pero lo único que veo es tu cuerpo caer al suelo. Como si el tiempo se hiciera más lento, desciendes ante mí con la mirada perdida y vacía, los brazos extendidos y un brote rojo saliendo de costado izquierdo. El corazón se me oprime.

-KYOKO-grita tu hermano

Caes.

Mi corazón estalla.

Voy corriendo hacia tu y pongo mi mano en tu herida para evitar el desangrado, pero es inútil, tu corazón no late y tu respiración no se siente. Quito la mano de la herida y la paso detrás de tu espalda para sostenerte. Lo hago lento, no vale la pena apresurarse. Cierro tus ojos con mi mano libre.

-HABLA MALDITO, ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?- Ryohei estaba histérico.

-¡Dilo de una vez basura!-Gokudera-kun fue ese

-jaaja la bala era para el Décimo, supongo que falle. Aún que de igual manera cumplí mi objetivo.

Si era matarme, lo había hecho. Escucho el golpe seco que le da Ryohei al asesino, es uno de nuestros enemigos, debió enterarse de nuestra boda, no tuvimos mucho cuidado en eso.

Yamamoto sostiene a mi Guardián del Sol-Tsuna es quien decide- Con eso nadie lo toca y se alejan dejándome a mí y a Kyoko frente a él. Nunca pensé que asesinar fuera una opción, lo aborrecía, solo una vez pensé en hacerlo y casi lo hago. Esta vez, es más fuerte.

Y más dolorosa.

Aprieto tu hombro, dejando un camino de tu sangre con mis dedos y alzo un arma, ni siquiera pensé que necesitaría mis guantes, penetro mi mirada en el hombre mientras las lagrimas corren por mi cara. A ti tampoco te gustan los asesinatos.

Perdóname por esto.

Perdónenme por esto.

Presiono el gatillo y mi vida también se va en un segundo.

_"Si hubiera elegido un día para casarme...no sería ese"

* * *

_

**Se que algunos quieres matarme pero de verdad quería hacer algo como esto.**

**Cuídense ^^ **


End file.
